<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Your new Paci came little one.” by Anime_Girl1303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318799">“Your new Paci came little one.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Girl1303/pseuds/Anime_Girl1303'>Anime_Girl1303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mikan’s little space with Ibuki [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver ibuki, F/F, Pacifiers, Pancakes, colouring, little Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Girl1303/pseuds/Anime_Girl1303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan’s new pacifier arrived and she regresses and colours in and plays with her teddy bear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mikan’s little space with Ibuki [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Your new Paci came little one.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikan woke up on her day off to her girlfriend Ibuki gently patting her head and saying her name. “Mikan, your new Paci came little one.” </p><p>Mikan hummed and opened her eyes and slowly opened them. “It did?” She sat up and stretched. </p><p>“It did!” Ibuki held out the small package. “It’s perfect that it arrived on your day off we can have a little bit of play and colour time.” She chuckled and pet Mikan’s head. “Once you open it I’ll clean it and then you can use it and can you get dressed for me while I do that?”</p><p>Mikan nodded. “I can do that.” She was already slipping into her little head space, Ibuki telling her what to do helped a lot. Mikan ripped the packet open and opened the small box. The pacifier was purple with gems and it said little one with a unicorn on it. “I love it.” Mikan smiled at it and held it closer to her. </p><p>“It is little one.” Ibuki pet Mikans hair and took the pacifier from her. “I’ll go clean this.” Ibuki kissed Mikan’s head and she went into the kitchen and boiled some water. While the water was boiling she took the mouth piece of the Pacifier. Once the water boiled she poured some of it into a cup and put the mouth piece into it. </p><p>While Ibuki boiled and Cleaned the mouth piece of the pacifier Mikan got dressed in pink overalls that said baby on the front and a pastel purple t-shirt with white thigh high socks. Mikan came out of their bedroom and wandered into the kitchen. </p><p>“Hey, little one good job.” Ibuki kissed Mikan’s head again and she took the mouth piece out and dabbed it with a towel to dry it and after that she put it back together. “Here you go.” Ibuki held the Pacifier to Mikan’s mouth. </p><p>Mikan open her mouth and happily took the packet into it with a happy giggle. Mikan’s stomach rumbled and she put her hands over it. </p><p>Ibuki laughed. “I’ll make some food. Go get your toys and colouring stuff and I’ll put our blanket so I can make food, okay?” </p><p>Mikan nodded and she happily skipped into her room and she pulled out a pastel purple bear plushy and a colouring book with a pencil case full of pens. She came back just as Ibuki had placed her pink blanket down on the floor. </p><p>Mikan dropped her book and pens on the blanket and she cuddled her bear in her lap. Mikan opened her colouring book to a page full of different unicorns and she happily started to colour them. </p><p>Ibuki took a packet of pancake mix out of the cupboard and she added milk and chocolate chips. Ibuki cooked two plates with four pancakes stacked on each plate and she added cream and strawberries to Mikan and she cut it up in little pieces and took out her baby fork. Ibuki added cream and Syrup to her own. “Little one food!” Ibuki took Mikan’s plate to her and she took Mikan’s Pacifier out of her mouth and set it down on her now closed book. </p><p>Mikan giggled and smiled as her food was given to her. “Yum!” She said in excitedly and she grabbed her fork and started to eat. </p><p>Ibuki put Boo! On the TV as they both ate their breakfast which caused Mikan to laugh and giggle as they ate. “Don’t choke sweetheart.” </p><p>“Sorry.” Mikan giggled. After their food was finished Ibuki left the show on as Mikan started to colour again. She went between watching the show until she finished her colouring. “Look!” She smiled and pushed her book at Ibuki. </p><p>“It looks amazing little one well done.” Ibuki kissed her head and put her Pacifier back into her mouth.</p><p>Mikan picked up her Teddy and started to make it bounce up and down and she rubbed her face into it and made faces at it. </p><p>Ibuki chuckled at Mikan and made faces at Mikan’s bear.</p><p>Once Mikan spotted Ibuki making faces at her bear she started laughing hysterically which caused Ibuki to laugh too. After hours of colouring and playing with bear Mikan started to get tired and she yawned. </p><p>“Let’s go for a nap Sweetheart.” Ibuki kissed Mikan’s head again. “I’ll get your strawberry milk.” </p><p>“Stawby milk?” Mikan tilted her head to the side and Ibuki nodded in reply and Mikan clapped her hands and cheered. </p><p>Ibuki opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of strawberry milk and put it into her pink sippy cup. “Here you go.” </p><p>Mikan took her Pacifier out and drank some of her Strawberry milk. </p><p>Ibuki picked up Mikan’s Pacifier and then picked Mikan up. She Carried Mikan to their bed and lay her on top of the quilt blanket and and she got out their fluffy blanket they always use for naps and she lay down next to Mikan who was now half asleep with her Pacifier back in her mouth. Ibuki pet Mikan’s head until they both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>